Him
by Forbiden Love
Summary: Hermione talks about him, and how he hurt her and showed her meaning of the word love. A simple poem i just felt like writing A Moment Lost R&R please!
1. Him

Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I'm seventeen and in my final year at

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My parents are muggle dentists and my

best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. I've know them ever since I came here and

our friendship began we they saved me from a fully grown mountain troll. But that's not

what I'm here to tell you about. I'm here to tell you about him. I met him on the train on

the day we were going to Hogwarts. He was beautiful, if you could describe a guy like

that. He came up to me and asked if I knew when the trolley would come by. I told him I

wasn't sure and he said that's ok. He walked away ever so slowly and I just stood there

looking at the back of his head. At just the last second I yelled "Wait!" he turned on his

heel and looked at me, smiling. I couldn't think of what to say, so I just mumbled never

mind. He came back to me and looked me in the eye. He said it couldn't have been

nothing if I had yelled the way I did. I just blushed, how stupid of me. I asked his name

and Draco Malfoy was his reply. I told him I was Hermione Granger and he told me the

name was lovely. All I said was thank you and he seemed to know it was the right time

for him to take his leave and so he did. My first little crush was born. And I thought of

him every once in a while. For about a month he seemed like nobody to me but a crush. I

would remember what he had said to me and smile. But then when I met my friends I

started to hate him. I would think ill of him and in our second year, when he found I was

a muggle born he called me mudblood. It broke my heart that someone who was once so

sweet could be so cruel. In some crazy mixed up way my feelings for him grew that day.

It was unexplainable. I just felt so much more drawn to him. He kept up his teasing and

taunting, but I didn't care. I really liked him, and when I had decided to speak to him

again, I found he had a girlfriend. I hated her, the pug faced Pansy Parkinson. I felt a

sting of pain at this, but I ignored it. The one mistake I shouldn't have made. In fourth

year I had many, many classes with Pansy and she would tease me and talk of him

lovingly. It annoyed me a little too much when she did this and my heart would ache as

well. One night I was out and about and I heard someone crying. I walked over to the

noise and saw him, standing there, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. I felt a great

pain at the sight and had to look away almost immediately. I ran back to the dorm and

hurled myself on a bed. I cried and my crush grew much, much bigger. I thought about

him constantly and now I dreamt of him as well. Would it ever end? As the rest of my

years went by my studies got worse as he interrupted my thoughts all the time. He crept

into my dreams and haunted me wherever I would go. I would sit in my dorm for hours

thinking of him and crying. Nothing could comfort me; no one seemed to be able to help

me. So now here I am today the same as always. I still cry, I still dream of him and it's

hard to stop thinking of him. It hurts when I see him with her, it hurts when I see him just

standing around doing nothing, it hurts when I think of him. But with all the pain comes

an understanding of a word people who are married often use. Love. Lots of people think

love is all hunky-dory and lovee dovey and wonderful. I used to think that too, but now I

understand that it can hurt to. It scrapes away your heart bit by bit and never leaves you

alone. I'll learn to live with my pain and mask it away. I now understand that I will never

have him and I'm ok with that. Through the all the tears, I'll love him for always and

forever.

* * *

**Hey! I have writers block on Harry Potter and the lost Prophecy and suggestions would be nice. I hope you like the oneshot I created out of another story i made. Tell me how it was by reviewing. Bye!**  



	2. A Moment Lost

A moment lost

Is a moment forgotten

A moment never to be

Such was the moment he tried to kiss me.

It should have been graceful,

It should have been blissful,

But then she had to come and say hi

So he walked away and didn't even say goodbye

So as you can see

The moment was never to be,

It was meant to be a moment forgotten,

It was meant to be just a

Moment lost.

* * *

Is it any better? I need help with the middle, any ideas? 


End file.
